In tire manufacturing, after a green tire is made, it is removed from the tire building drum and sent to the tire curing press typically via an automated process such as a conveyor belt. For very large tires such as earth mover tires, the typical automated process will not suffice due to the size and weight of the tire. Very large tires having a diameter over 50 inches need to be moved from the tire building machine to the tire mold and then manipulated into the mold. The extreme size and weight of very large tires make the transportation and manipulation of the tires very difficult without damaging the tire. It is also necessary to store the green very large tires. Because the tires are so massive, if the tires are stored in a vertical position, the tire will tend to collapse under its own weight. Thus it is desired to have a tire extraction apparatus to remove the green tire from the tire building drum capable of storing the green tire for short period of time without damaging the tire. The tire also needs to be stored in a manner which does not damage the tire. Thus it is desired to have a tire support mechanism that keeps the tire from collapsing under its own weight.